Journey to Safe Haven
by bellaswan9138792585
Summary: This is a PREQUEL to the book Safe Haven by Nicolas Sparks. The punctuation and or spelling may be a little off I apologize for that in advance. This book is about the story of how Erin and Kevin first met. how he became the abusive husband he turned into in Safe haven review if you want the story finished


Fan Fiction for the book Safe Haven by Nicolas Sparks

this is a prequel to the book safe Haven how Erin and Kevin met I'm not great with punctuation spelling etc...

I will update chapter 2 if I get request for it.

I do not own Safe Haven

Chapter 1

Erin was the kind of women all men stared at she was a natural beauty with long blonde hair green eyes slim curvy frame with delicate features. she was only 5'6 but was all was by far the most beautiful women in the casino. A cocktail waitress who moved to Atlantic City 3 years ago from Pa. she was 23 years old with a smile that could light up Atlantic city she always made great money at work, but with that kind of beauty she also got plenty of unwanted attention.

Kevin Tierney was a Detective for the Boston Police department on vacation. He noticed Erin almost immediately. she took his breath away. the women don't look like that back home Kevin thought. " hi i'm Aaron i'll be your server can I get you anything to drink"? Erin asked

"Hi Erin I'm Kevin".

she smiled at him and all Kevin could think was god she is so beautiful and he would do anything to get to know her.

"nice to meet you Kevin" Erin said

"very nice to meet you Erin i'll take a vodka cranberry".

"house vodka okay she asked

" yes that 's fine"

"coming rate up". she said with a smile then walked away

Kevin could not help but watch her figure walking away.

as Aaron was getting Kevin's drink she was thinking about how attractive he was, thinking about his accent knowing he was not from New jersey or New York . he had a light blue dress shirt with black slacks and dress shoes on. he had deep blue eyes with dark brown hair and even sitting down she could tell he was tall with a fit body.

after she dropped of Kevin's drink she was called back to another set of men that were making her uncomfortable it was not what they said but more the way they said it or maybe the way they watched her it made her uneasy.

Kevin being extremely observant could also tell the same thing. these guys were trouble. and even though he did not know Erin he felt very protective almost possessive of her. he did not like the way this sleaze bags were watching her walk in her tight little black dress that all the cocktail waitress were in but none looked like Erin. in fact no one he ever met had looked anything like her. even her voice was sweet and feminine. he wanted to ask her out even though it did not make any sense he was on vacation for only two weeks then back to Boston. but he did not care what he had to do he thought I'm going to make this girl mine i'm going to make this girl my wife.

Kevin left and went to a local bar across the street from the arons work so that he could see when she left. Kevin wanted to know where she lived so that he could set up some kind of chance encounter. maybe bump into her on the street. even if I could follow her to her car and get her plate I can get her address. he thought. Kevin enjoyed Atlantic city so much better than Foxwoods he thought. and again he began to think of the differences between Erin and any other women he had met or dated.

he sat at the window watching and waiting.

Erin made her way to the back of the bar. one of her good friends April asked Erin if she needed a ride home, but Erin wanted to go it was 12:30 am and April did not get out for another hour at least and ErIn was tired. She knew she didn't live far maybe a 15 minute walk.

" No thanks April i'm tired i'll be fine i'm gonna head home now, but thanks"

"alright but be careful you know I worry about you walking even if its a short walk you really need to get a car"

"I need a licence first and seeing as how I don't really have the funds for a car at the moment I'm in no rush.

April smiled "ya ya I have heard it all before just be careful and enjoy your weekend.

"I will" Erin said "i'll see you Monday night."

Each girl got one weekend off a month this was Erin's and thats another reason why she wanted to get home. Friday night with the next day off her feet aced and all she wanted to do was take a hot bath and open a bottle of wine.

As Kevin finished his third vodka cranberry of the night he saw Erin walk out of the casino turn left and begin walking down the street he opened his wallet put a bill down as he was leaving the bar to follow Erin he noticed the same two men he remembered thinking were trouble at the casino. They begin to follow after her, so Kevin followed behind them quickly

He could see they were the same men from the casino earlier that seemed like trouble. Over time Kevin had learned to trust his hunches. 99% of the time they were correct and he hoped that this time he was wrong. but in his gut he knew that these men were bad news.

Erin had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong she had made this commute dozens of times before but she never had this eerie feeling before that she was being followed. she began to walk faster.

She could hear two men behind her they were obviously drunk laughing with slurred speech but her fear made it almost impossible to think strate. She could hear their footsteps getting closer. her heart pounding. again Erin picked up her pace again walking as fast as she could without running.

then the men turned deadly quiet. she knew they were closing in on her fast.

only two more blocks she repeated in her head over and over like a mantra.

Kevin knew his suspicions were right he needed to keep the safest possible distance he could but would not let the men out of his sight. He could see Erin turned the corner and the men closed in Kevin hurried moving to a brisk jog.

When Erin went to turn the corner one of the men lunged for her pulling her into a small alley.

the man pushed her against the wall while putting his hand over her mouth. Erin could feel him getting excited as he pushed his body up against her. she knew that with two of them she had no chance of fighting before she had a chance to start to think of what to do a 3rd man came around the corner smashed her attacker in the head knocking him to his knees then on to the pavement while the second attacker went to turn to run Kevin punched him square in the jaw knocking him to the ground. with both men down Kevin went to Erin to ask if she was alright.

Erin could not believe how close she had to come to being attached and maybe even killed.

overwhelmed with emotion she began to sob. Kevin wrapped his arms around her .

"its over you're going to be fine you are safe" Kevin murmured again and again.

You're safe now Kevin told her holding her. Erin felt safe in his arms and continued to sob uncontrollably

after the police were called Erin and Kevin gave their statements . Kevin informed the police he was a detective for the Boston police. again Erin felt how lucky she was that Kevin came walking around the corner when he did. after the police took the men away Kevin walked Erin home.

when they reached Erin's apartment building she looked up at Kevin again remembering how handsome she thought he was.

"thank you again for tonight" she smiled up at him

" please no need to thank me I'm just relieved I was there I shudder to think of what could have happened otherwise" Kevin said

a chill ran up Erin's spine thinking the same thing.

"would you like to grab some coffee or something tomorrow unless your working"

"no i'm off this weekend I would like that very much she smiled up at him."

Kevin pulled out his cell phone Erin gave him her home number.

"okay ill call around noon would that be a good time?" Kevin asked

that's perfect Erin leaned over on her tip toes giving Kevin a kiss on his cheek

all he could think was that impossably she was even more beautiful up close

"tomorrow then Kevin murmured into her ear

" tomorrow" Erin agreed"

Kevin watched her slowly turn away and disappear into her apartment building.

more sure of anything in his life any choice he ever made or anything he ever wanted he thought again he will do whatever it takes to make her his.


End file.
